All the Single Campers
by nyckelpigans
Summary: While everyone else is busy spending time with their boyfriends and girlfriends, Caitlyn finds herself bored out of her mind and dancing to Single Ladies. She decides to take action herself this summer and calls the two people who seem to be just as left alone as herself. Next thing she knows, Caitlyn is spending time with Tess and Nate. I know, weird, right?
1. Chapter 1

It's like I'm surrounded by a bunch of lovey-dopey couples and that I'm all left out. I'm sure that you've felt that way. You know, that time in life when your best friend and everyone else gets a boyfriend and suddenly you don't see each other as often. Or talk. Or even text.

If you haven't felt that way yet _— _awesome, I hope that you'll never experience that feeling. Because it _sucks_.

Especially when the best friend is dating an international poop star. That's right _—_ _poop_ star, not ''pop'' because all that I'm receiving out of this is shit.

I just realized that I haven't introduced myself. My name is Caitlyn Gellar. You probably haven't heard of me. I'm that girl who is friends with those who everyone seems to know about, but is never noticed.

And that best friend I was talking about? Her name is Mitchie Torres. Yeah, you've probably heard of her in _every_ Pop Star Magazine or you've seen her in the front cover together with Shane Gray.

Yes, you just read it right. _Shane Gray_. My best friend is dating one of the biggest artist out there, living her life; and what am I doing? I'm sitting on my bed, eating a slice of pizza a Saturday night while writing this in a diary.

Well, it's not really a diary. It's an empty old note-book that was for my math class, but since I pretty much don't do math I've never really written anything on it. Until now, of course.

Anyways, where are we? Right, _dating_. It's pretty crazy now that I come to think of it. All of my friends are dating; and worse, _each other_. It's like something of a cliché book.

First of its Ella and Jason. I know, right? Then there's Peggy and Barron. Although I'll admit that it was pretty expected. All that flirting going on? It was about time.

Then it's Dana and Nate. Wait, they aren't dating anymore, right? But it pretty much counts. Kind of.

And at last there are Tess. We all know that she has a thing for future or current Superstars, which is why it wasn't a surprise when she and Luke were kind of ''a thing'' in the beginning of her time in Camp Star. But as we all saw, their little flirting soon turned out to hating.

Anyway, my point is that everyone from Camp is in some sort of relationship and that I'm pretty much alone. And trust me, it really sucks.

Wait a second. Tess and Nate aren't in any relationship, right? Oh.

Would it be weird if I just called them and asked one of them to hang out? Not really. They're probably as bored as I am, especially Nate.

Both of his brothers are dating, and we all know how much time they go on double-dates. But what about Tess?

For all I know she could be in Ibiza, hanging out with these guys with tanned swimmer bodies. Nate could be too. Maybe they're even there together, having a ''_we're single and we're not going to complain on a Saturday night while eating pizza all alone_'' party.

Man, this is turning out longer than I planned. My hand is aching from writing so much.

Maybe I should dance it off instead of writing it off? Yeah, that sounds good.

* * *

I got up of the bed, and put on my speakers on full volume. Then I put on the most accurate song ever. That's right, _Single Ladies_ by no more than Beyoncé.

''_All the single ladies; now put your hands up_!''

I shook my hips, got my hands in the air, threw my hair around more of a Crazy Lady than Single Lady and just jumped around with the music. It felt good, really good.

But when the song ended, I was back in my bed, staring at my window. This couldn't really continue, could it?

I reached for the phone and dialed the number, and at the third 'peep' they answered.

''Hello?'' the voice said, revealing its curiosity and surprise.

''Hey,'' I said, casually trying on a cheer voice. ''If you're not in Ibiza, having the time of your life and _not_ being surrounded by boredom, would you mind hanging out?''

I heard laughter, and then, ''I don't know what that was about, but sure. What time?''

I sighed with relief. For a moment I thought that they were going to say no.

''Right now would be great. Can you pick me up?''

''If I knew where you lived,'' the person said, and I could hear the cheeky smile in their voice.

''Uh, right,'' I said, slightly embarrassed, and then told them my address.

''I'll be there in a few minutes,'' they said and paused. ''I didn't know you lived so close, by the way.''

I smiled. ''Would it have made a difference?''

''I don't know,'' they answered.

It was a pause.

_Well, __this is pretty__ awkward,_ I thought.

''Well, see you in a few minutes,'' they said then.

''Yeah, see you,'' I said and then hung up.

Huh. This would be an interesting day.

* * *

**A/N:** _I KNOW THAT YOU ALREADY KNOW THAT IT'S NATE, okay? But I wanted to be mysterious xD We all know that Caitlyn would never speak to Tess in that way she spoke now. Anyways, review? This is my second fanfiction and I would appreciate response. I wrote this chapter short because I wanted to see if people liked it. So... you likey?_


	2. Chapter 2

I heard the door knock three times, and since I was doing a sandwich in the kitchen I yelled, ''just a second!''

But the person didn't seem to be patient as they started to use the door as a drum and made a rhythm to it.

I went through the hallway and then found myself dancing a little to the rhythm of the beat. When I arrived at the door and opened it, a pair of pale blue eyes met mine.

''Thought it would be Nate, didn't you?'' Tess teased with a smile as she went through the door without an invitation.

Her eyes searched the house, and when she realized nobody was home, she jumped at the couch and put on _MT__V Hits: Weekly Hot 30 Countdown_.

''Of course I didn't,'' I answered her and took another bite from my sandwich so that I could avoid talking.

I had called Tess right after Nate, and it turned out that she was actually around town and _not_ in Ibiza. With a bit of talk here and there; Abra Kadabra, here she is.

''Where's Nate?'' Tess asked and zapped through the channels with a bored look on her face.

I swallowed the sandwich bite. ''He said he'd be here in a few minutes. It's been a _half an hour_.''

She laughed. ''Typical.''

We then heard familiar voices singing through the TV, and I caught Nate, Shane and Jason singing at another music channel Tess had stopped at.

I watched them jump around, singing the chorus as they seemed to be having a real good time.

''It's so weird seeing them on TV,'' Tess said. As I gave her a questioning look, she added, ''l mean, now that we know them and everything.''

I shrugged it off, and then with a grin I said, ''who knows; one day it might be you on there.''

She brushed her blonde hair back and smiled. ''Although, that'd be brilliant.''

Silence then settled down as we sat at the couch, switching TV channels.

Tess then broke into a mischievous smile and said, ''I have an idea.''

This couldn't be good.

''What is it this time?'' I asked with an exaggerating sigh.

She rolled her eyes. ''Shut up and just come with me.''

We got up of the couch and headed towards the door, and all the way to Tess car I had this bad feeling building up on my stomach.

Maybe the cheese and ham sandwich's old. I'd have to mention that to Mom and Dad when I get home.

If I get home.

I'm just kidding.

* * *

''Tess,'' I growled when I realized where we were. ''_What_ are we doing outside Nate's house?''

Both of us were crouched down at the car seats and were spying at doorway of the Gray family.

''_Shhh_,'' Tess hushed me down and gave me an annoyed look. ''Look, Nate would never be this late without a good reason. He's too organized for that. Something has clearly happened, and we're about to find out what.''

She then warily put on lip gloss while staring at her reflection of her car window.

I stared at her in awe. ''How on earth do you know that?''

_She's a freaking s__talker__, that's how she knows_, a voice in my head said.

Tess put down the lip gloss and said nonchalantly, ''Pop Star Magazine, they put tons of random facts like that. Now pass me the spy binoculars!''

I was about to ask why she had a pair of binoculars in her car, but stopped myself. I really didn't want to know.

As she got a hold of the binoculars, she instantly started to scan the front windows.

''I think I see him!'' Tess exclaimed and started to lean forward to get a better sight. ''Wow, his hair is looking good this summer.''

''Really?'' I asked, slightly interested. ''Here, let me see.''

I tried to take the binoculars from her, but she kept a good hold of it.

''You're certainly eager to get a look of him,'' she said with a grin on her lips.

I snorted. ''You're the one who's got binoculars in your car and is spying on him.''

She stifled a laugh and her blue yes glimmered with laughter. ''And what are you doing? Practicing yoga with that crouched back?''

She had a good point, but I wouldn't admit that. Instead, I fixed her with a glare.

''I wouldn't be here if it weren't for your stupid idea,'' I snapped.

Tess met my glare. ''It wasn't like I _made_ you come with me.''

I rolled my eyes. ''Yeah, but with you things aren't really a choice, is it?''

''And what's that supposed to mean?''

I opened my mouth to respond, but then saw the front door of the house open up.

''Oh, shit,'' was all I got out. A tall figure was heading for the car. _Our_ car.

''Duck!'' Tess exclaimed and pushed my head further down the car seat.

I scowled at her and pushed her head further down as well.

''You're ruining my hair, Caitlyn!''

''Well, stop pushing _my_ head down.''

''Why? Your hair isn't even that_—_''

''Caitlyn?'' a voice said and both me and Tess' head looked up.

We saw Jason peeking down through the car window.

''Is that cheese and ham sandwich?'' he asked me.

Well, hello to you too, Jason.

* * *

**A/N:** _Typical Jason, haha. Anyways, if there's any error mistakes, I'm sorry! I wrote this really fast and will correct it later. And yes, my dears, Nate will appear soon... By the way, I do tend to confuse the names Nick and Nate, so I'm sorry if that ever happens in the future. Oh, and review if you appreciate! :D_


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't realize that I had brought my half-eaten sandwich until Jason mentioned it. That was weird. How can you forget that you have a sandwich in your hand?

Anyways, as Jason was staring at my sandwich and Tess looked like she was about to jump out of the car and run away to leave me explain all this, I heard loud voices coming out of the house behind Jason. It sounded like there was an argue going on.

This brought Jason' focus back and he looked at us with confused eyes. He cleared his throat. ''Uh, what are you guys doing here?''

I felt my face reddening a bit. I then turned to Tess and said, ''yeah, Tess. _What _are we doing here?''

She shot me a furious look that seemed to say, ''_oh, no. You're _not _putting all this__ on me._''

The front house' door then slammed open, and there a wild Dana Turner was storming out looking like _shit_.

You think I'm just saying that? No, I actually mean it. Her hair wasn't as shining as always; it looked pretty dirty and the dark hair color was fading. Her eyes were red and puffy, which she quickly covered with putting sun glasses on. She was also wearing sweat-clothes instead of her usual designer clothes.

I heard laughter beside me and saw Tess getting out of the car. Jason and I quickly followed her out.

Tess, sneaking behind one of the cars at the house parking lot, took her phone out and _—_you won't believe it_—_ _took a picture_. I couldn't believe my eyes.

Of course, I snapped the phone from her hand and stared at her in disbelief. ''What the hell are you doing?''

She looked at me like it was obvious. ''I'm making money, moron. Do you know how much the press will pay you for a picture like this with the _perfect _little Dana Turner?''

Her voice had gone into mockery, and this Tess reminded me awfully a lot like the old one.

''She's our friend,'' I reminded her with a harsher voice.

Tess snorted. ''First off; Dana isn't my 'friend'. I never even liked her at my time at Camp Star last summer _or_ in Camp Rock this year.''

I was about to respond, but Jason, who I just realized stood beside us, finally spoke up.

''Guys, I honestly need to know what you're doing here,'' he said, sounding oddly mature now.

I rubbed my forehead. I was getting a head-ache from all this drama. It was overwhelming.

Tess, however, rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. She looked directly at Jason with those intimidating blue eyes.

''Look, Jason, can you keep a secret?'' she asked.

''... sure?'' Jason answered, but he sounded _pretty_ unsure.

''We were spying at Nate,'' Tess simply said. ''_There._ Can I get my phone now, Caitlyn? It's actually worth more than your outfit.''

I looked at her with raised eyebrows. _Well,_ I thought. _Looks__ like sassy Tess is back. How I _haven't _missed her._

I threw the stupid phone at her and then stomped away over the parking lot, but then accidently bumped into someone.

''Seriously?'' I snarled, feeling my bad mood creeping on me. I then looked up to see a just as shitty-looking Nate as I'd seen Dana.

His eyes had dark circles under them, and his expression was all hollow and serious. Although, his hair did look good. It was shorter. (At least Tess had been right about _one_ thing.)

''Caitlyn?'' he said, voice half irritated and_—_ oh, who am I kidding? His voice sounded _fully_ irritated.

Perhaps this was a bad timing for a run-in, eh? Well, time to put on my acting skills.

''Nate!'' I exclaimed, trying to look all surprised and cheered up. ''What are you doing here? Wow, such a coincidence, really! Just, _wow_.''

Yeah, acting wasn't something I would consider as a career.

Nate looked at me like I was high. ''Coincidence?'' he repeated. ''I _live_ here.''

I heard footsteps approaching us, and Jason and Tess came across the parking lot. _Phew._

As soon as Tess saw Nate, she shouted ''smile!'' and took another picture from her phone.

''Tess?'' he said, squinting his eyes from the camera flash. ''Can someone explain what's happening?''

Jason laughed. ''They were spying on you,'' he casually said, sounding like it was the most normal thing to do.

Tess and I stared at him in shock. I hid my face in my hands. Oh god.

''Dude!'' Tess hissed at Jason, her face blossom red, ''you were _keeping a secret_, remember?''

Jason looked like he just understood the meaning of life. ''Right!''

Nate, however, looked freaking pissed. ''You were _spying_ at me?''

''No,'' I instantly said. ''It wasn't actually like that_—_''

''What's that?'' Nate interrupted and took the phone from Tess' hand.

She tried to take it back, but he reached it from her hold and saw the pictures of him and Dana.

He laughed; a cold and empty laugh, and then looked at me and Tess. ''What's this? You guys are working for the paparazzi now?''

''Give me back my phone,'' she said, not looking affected at all at Nate's disappointment in her.

''Whatever,'' he said, voice sounding flat. ''I don't have time for this.''

He passed Tess her phone and pushed past her, going for the direction Dana had been heading.

''Nate,'' I managed to get out before he was too far away to hear me.

He looked back, and our eyes locked. ''_What_?''

''I'm sorry, okay?''

He looked taken a back for a second, but then shook his head as he turned around to continue walking.

Tess didn't seem bothered by all this. She smiled in triumph over the pictures she'd gotten and walked back to her car, not even asking me if I wanted a ride home.

I guess I'm walking home, then.

Fuck.

* * *

**A/N:** _This was so much fun to write! Thanks to listening to an awesome song [The Fray — Turn Me On] this chapter got written. It probably would have taken a while for me to update if it wasn't for it, but this song just made me get the biggest inspiration-boost :D I'll publish the next chapter if you guys like this one. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! I really appreciate it :)_


	4. Chapter 4

What's up, diary? Or should I say 'unused notebook'? Well, how's your day been? I guess you've just been chilling and been hidden among my underwear drawer. I'm sorry about that; I just haven't found a proper place to hide you.

At least I know that it's one place my older brothers would _never_ look for you.

Something tells me that you don't care. I mean, you're a _notebook_ after all.

Anyways, my day had pretty much sucked. It's almost midnight, but I'll write as long I manage to keep my eyes open.

It all started off with my stupid brain deciding to call Nate. Yeah, _big_ mistake. You want to hear an even bigger mistake? Calling up Tess _Terror_ Tyler.

Her middle name is 'terror.' I'm serious. Alright, I'm kidding, but it totally has a sound to it.

Well, to make things short; me and Tess ended up in her car outside Nate's house after he hadn't shown up, and it turned out that he had this argue going on with Dana.

To add something to this already bizarre situation, Tess suddenly turned into a paparazzi and decided to make some money _—__even though she's already super rich__—_ and started to take pictures of a crazy-ass looking Dana Turner and Nate Gray.

If I find the pictures on the front cover of every teen magazine tomorrow; I promise to cut them out and paste them on here.

Okay, you might think it ended like that? I wish. Making all this worse, I bumped in to a very irritated Nate who asked me what the hell I was doing there. Jason appears with Tess and tells him that we had _spied_ on him.

Thanks, Jason. You can totally forget to get a bite of my cheese and ham sandwich.

Anyways, I didn't actually spy on anyone; technically, Tess did. I was pretty much just dragged into everything without really realizing what was going on.

And I'm _totally_ not only writing that if a police finds this and uses it as evidence in case Nate now decides to report us for invading his privacy.

My eyes are getting really heavy. I'm going to sleep.

**_PEACE OUT, SUCKERS!_**

_(I've figured out that everyone needs a way of ending their diary entry, and I like this one. What do you think? Yes, no? Wait. Why am I asking you this? You're a notebook! I'm going to sleep now.)_

* * *

I got woken up by my older brother, Sam _—_his name is Samuel, but I suggest you call him Sam unless you want to get on his bad side_—_ fighting with Will; my other brother, over something I totally didn't care about.

They stormed into my bedroom, Sam jumped over my bed and tried to run away from Will who yelled not-so-very-kind words.

Of course, this made me want to chop their heads off and send it all the way to Oz.

''What are you doing?'' I shouted, throwing my pillow at them. ''I'M SLEEPING!''

Sam grinned, ''well, you look very much awake to us.''

''Unless you're sleep talking,'' Will said, who'd now stopped to chase Sam. ''That'd be so cool.''

''Really cool,'' Sam agreed while grinning, and they high-fived.

''You know what would be really cool?'' I said, getting out of my bed. ''Me, killing both of you. Alive.''

They slowly backed towards the door.

''Run?'' Will suggested.

''Run,'' Sam nodded.

I ran after, all the way down to the kitchen. They faked their fear and started begging for mercy in a very sarcastic way, which actually just made me want to punch them all more.

Unfortunately, Mom's voice interrupted me.

''Caitlyn! Mitchie's on the phone,'' she yelled from the hall.

''_I'm coming!_'' I responded, then turned to my brothers and gave them a wary look. ''Next time.''

''Buh-bye,'' Will said, smirking mischievously. ''Don't forget to say hello to Mitchie from me!''

''And if she's finally broken up with Shane,'' Sam pointed out, ''remind her that I have a shoulder she can cry on.''

''Make that two,'' Will said, motioning at himself for affection.

I made a face at them, ''you two are disgusting.''

''Yeah, we love you too!''

I pushed past them and went to the hall, where Mom handed me the phone.

_She seems upset_, Mom mimicked to me.

I frowned. I guess Mitchie had heard about the Nate fiasco, then. Wouldn't surprise me if Tess had already sent in the pictures to every magazine at this point.

''Hello?'' I answered.

''Caitlyn? Thank god, I've been trying to reach you all morning!'' Mitchie exclaimed.

''Sorry,'' I replied as I leaned towards the wall. ''I just woke up.''

''I guess you haven't heard about all the crazy rumors then, huh?''

I sighed. ''Let me guess. Nate Gray; the famous rock star, has gotten into a horrible argument with his girlfriend Dana Turner, and now they've probably broken up and it's on every Gossip article. Am I right?''

''Almost spot on,'' Mitchie said, sounding impressed and suspicious. ''But it's merely rumors. No proof of pictures or anything. How did you know about this, though? I thought you just woke up?''

''Well, I kind of got a front seat on the whole show,'' I retorted. I then had to explain it all from the beginning, to a very impatient and stunned Mitchie.

''Wow, where was I when all _that_ happened?'' she then asked when I was done with my little story telling.

''With Shane, probably,'' I said jokingly. It was supposed to sound jokingly, but it kind of came through as sour and bitter.

''What's wrong?'' Mitchie asked, instantly alarmed.

I rolled my eyes, although she couldn't see it. _Oh, I don't know, Mitchie. A side from that Nate kind of thinks I've set him up and that Tess pretty much sold our friendship out, I'm fine. Totally good. It's not like I feel left out with all the dating everyone on the side note as well. Pshh. No way._

''Hello?'' I heard Mitchie say again, and I realized I've been zooming out for a bit.

''I'm just tired,'' I answered. ''I'll call you up sometime later. I need to fix some things first.''

''All right,'' she accepted, but still sounded a bit unsure. ''I'm here, you know. If you want to meet up.''

''Yeah,'' I nodded. ''See you.''

When I'd hang up, I went to eat breakfast. While eating my cereal, I got an idea.

Running up and changing to more decent clothes than my pyjamas, I called out saying I'd be back in a few hours or so. Then I hurried out, preparing myself for the worst.

* * *

''I _know_ you're in there, Tess,'' I shouted once more. ''I can see your car parked outside!''

Minutes and minutes of knocking and yelling, Tess had still not opened up the door. She was trying really hard in avoiding me.

''Tess is not here at the moment,'' I heard Tess shout from inside. ''Please leave a message after the beep. _BEEP_.''

''You're not funny,'' I said in a sing-song voice.

I heard Tess laughter, distantly. ''Really? I'm actually writing down these jokes. I mean, do you know how much money you can earn as a Stand-Up Comedian?''

That was it. I took out two bobby pins from my hair and bent them inside the key hole; tugging and pulling until I got the locks up.

It was an old trick I'd learned from my brothers. I'd have to thank them for that later on.

I stepped inside the gigantic house, and I instantly caught Tess lying on the couch with her laptop in her lap.

''Is that all that matters to you?'' I demanded, jumping into conversation. ''_Money_?''

''Hello to you, too, miss not-so-invited,'' Tess greeted her without looking up.

''I'm not joking around here,'' I scolded.

Tess finally looked up, and when she did, her pale blue eyes were hard and unwavering.

''Who says I am?'' she then answered, pushing her laptop beside her and standing up. ''You think that this is a joke to me? That I'm doing it all for a _laugh_?''

When I didn't answer, she continued.

''Look, Caitlyn. I didn't take those pictures of Diana and Nate for a stupid little laugh, alright? I needed it. I needed the money. If that makes me a bad person, then...'' she paused. ''Fine, I don't care.''

I stared at her, confused. ''What do you mean, '_needed the money_'? You're the daughter of T.J Tyler; you pretty much got all the money you want.''

Tess laughed, another empty and hollow laugh. Similar to Nate's one yesterday. It sent down the same uneasy feeling as before in my stomach.

''Thing is, _I don't_. I don't have all the money I want, or need. We're going through some family issues at the moment. I need the money,'' she finished.

''Maybe,'' I said and looked at her, ''but you earned it all wrong. You almost sold out your friends, Tess. Now Nate thinks we're a pair of back-stabbing, undercover paparazzi.''

She scoffed. ''I don't really care what Nate thinks.''

''Then why haven't you already sent the pictures in?'' I asked.

Tess narrowed her eyes. ''How do you know that I haven't?''

''Because Mitchie called this morning, telling me about yesterday. People know, but it's seen as merely rumors. No proof; _no pictures_. You haven't sent them in.''

Finally, Tess turned away with her eyes, focusing on an invisible spot on the floor.

She shrugged. ''What do you want?''

I nodded towards the door. ''Come on, let's just talk to him.''

* * *

**A/N:** _Oh my, I know that it's been months since this has been updated but... I kind of forgot! I have to thank you who reminded me, really. I'm grateful :) I'm writing the next chapter tomorrow and uploading it when I know that I still have my readers left. I'm sorry, you guys!_


	5. Chapter 5

''I can't believe we're here,'' Tess mumbled as we approached Nate's house, ''_again_.''

''Look at the bright side,'' I added with a grin, ''at least we're not hunching our backs in your car with a pair of spy binoculars.''

She forced a smile that didn't seem all too real. ''Funny.''

We were outside Nate's house. Believe it or not, there wasn't bodyguards or even the police overflowing the place. It was a quiet area the Gray's lived in, yet you could hear the neighbours dog barking and the music streaming from their house.

Luckily, it seemed like someone was at home.

''I'm not really up for this,'' Tess suddenly confessed. Her steely eyes glancing around; lips dry, feet slightly tapping the ground and hands clutching the fabric of her khaki shorts.

I'd taken enough classes to know any form of body language. Tess was nervous.

I eyed her, and then a smirk formed on my lips. ''Huh.''

Her head snapped at my direction. ''What?''

I shook my head, brown curls bouncing all over my shoulders. ''Nothing... it's just, I haven't seen you nervous before.''

''Don't be _ridiculous_,'' she snorted. ''I don't get 'nervous'.''

I gave her one last look and then shrugged. ''Alright, you ready then?''

Tess smirked. ''I'm always ready.''

And with that she headed for the door. I had to admit, she put on a good mask when the door opened and Nate's hollow and tired eyes stared back at us.

He seemed pretty off guard seeing us, but what was more surprising was what happened next.

_HE. CLOSED. THE. FREAKING. DOOR. IN. OUR. FACES._

Well, not really; Tess managed to put her foot between the lock and the door itself, and I quickly ran forward to help keeping a gap between it.

''Don't be a freaking kid, open the door!'' I yelled, forcing the door open.

I could hear his breath heaving as he tried to shut the gap for the lock. ''I'm not speaking to _either_ of you,'' he shouted back.

''You're acting like a baby!'' I fumed.

Tess rolled her eyes, clearly growing impatient with our bickering. I couldn't blame her.

''You guys are pathetic,'' she mumbled as she with an impressive amount of speed took a step back and pushed all her weight towards the door, forcing it to go open.

Quickly both of us stepped into the house before he could shut us out again.

Seeing the two of us inside his house, he groaned and ran a hand through his short curls.

''Your guys are unbelievable,'' he said, not even sparing us a glance as he turned back to go into the kitchen.

''I'll take that as a compliment,'' Tess grinned and followed him.

''I've must have said it wrong then,'' he sarcastically added, which made Tess glare at him.

I accidentally met his eyes and somehow, they softened for a second. They weren't as cold and distant as they were when he was glaring back at Tess.

I got completely caught off by that look, thinking I might have even imagined it, and forgot where I was going at.

Getting nudged by Tess, implying that I should start speaking, only got me more flustered and for the first time I didn't know what to say.

''_Okay_,'' Tess drawled, giving me a weird look, ''unfortunately, Miss Tounge-Tied here seems to have lost the ability to hold a real intellectual conversation; so instead, I'll make it clear about why we're here.''

Nate rolled his eyes, ''by all means, Queen of England, carry on.''

Ignoring his sarcasm, she met his eyes steadily with her pale ones as she said with the closest to sincere you'd ever get from Tess Tyler, ''I'm here to apologize.''

Raising his eyebrows, Nate seemed a bit surprised. His demeanor seemed to change, less stiff and a bit more relaxing. Although, his attitude didn't.

''Carry on, then.''

This time it was Tess' turn to raise her eyebrows. ''Excuse me?''

''Well, yeah. You said that you were here to apologize; I'm waiting,'' Nate said, sitting down at the kitchen chair.

''What do you mean? I just did,'' she answered; clearly baffled that he hadn't accepted her 'apology.'

He snorted. ''You said that you were here to apologize but never actually _did_. Geez, is this the first time you tell anybody you're sorry?''

For a minute, Tess stood there. Obviously, she'd never needed to apologize to anyone ever before. And now having just done that _—_ in her own way _—_ and getting told it wasn't a real one clearly made her more than just upset.

''Well, I know that'll you'll be pretty _damn sorry _with a black eye matching your shirt!'' Tess snapped, suddenly standing right in front of him.

Now Nate stood up from his chair, facing her. ''Oh, right, you mean so that you can then be able to snap a photo and send it to the first magazine you find?''

''I never actually sent those photos!'' she quickly defended herself.

''That doesn't make up for the fact that you still _took_ them!''

Tess narrowed her eyes, pale eyes cold and filled with fury. ''I can't believe I came here to apologize.''

''I can't believe that I once considered you to be my friend,'' he retorted. Hurt crossed Tess' face, but she quickly wiped it off and instead replaced it with a blank expression as if nothing had been said.

''Seriously,'' I said, looking at both of them. ''This is stupid.''

I took a deep breath and stood up, ready to leave until Tess spoke up.

''I only took those photos because I needed the money,'' she blurted out.

Both Nate and I exchange looks, and then his look lingered at Tess. ''What?''

''I'm having family issues,'' she said, exhaustion slipping through her voice. ''But that's not the point;_ I'm sorry_. Okay?''

Nate watched her carefully before nodding slowly. ''Okay.''

I looked at the two of them with the goofiest smile ever. What? It's nice seeing Tess not being completely heartless.

''If the two of you would just hug right now it would be perfect,'' I piped up, and the two of them burst out laughing.

But instead of only hugging Tess, Nate dragged me into the hug as well; and suddenly, the three of us just stood there in the kitchen. Hugging.

''I can't believe I just became friends with you nerds,'' Tess mumbled jokingly as she was squashed between me and Nate. I nudged her, making her smile.

* * *

**A/N:** YES I'M SO RUBBISH I KNOW._ I honestly forgot about this story. If it hadn't been for Irene, this would've probably not been written. So shout-out to Irene! After this, the story will kick off for real. Like, now that they're friends and all. I know that there isn't much interaction between Nate and Caitlyn, but I needed him to fix things with Tess first because she's a big part of the story too. Anyways, I'll sincerely try to update A LOT quicker now, so... Review? Leave your thoughts :)_


End file.
